Hunter's Choice
by Winter1066
Summary: Dean's new powers come to play when the boys track a monster that will stop at nothing to get what it wants.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Hunter's Choice

Disclaimer: I don't own the boys in anyway. Doesn't mean I can't play with them from time to time ;-)

I know everyone has waited a LONG time for this sequel. I do apologize. To really understand what is going on you need to read "Hunter's Will". I'd like to thank Tidia for being my beta and pointing out where things didn't make sense. Also to Ridley for letting me borrow Caleb and Mac. This isn't really part of the Brotherhood AU I just borrwed a few characters. So with that all said on to the story.

* * *

Chapter 1

Sam stumbled blindly through the inky blackness of the forest. Branches whipped by, scratching the exposed skin of his face and arms. He could feel the blood running down his cheek mingling with his sweat. The thick branches finally forced the young hunter to raise his hands in front of his face as he followed Dean. Sam was hopelessly lost but his brother seemed to know exactly where he was going. He caught his foot on a hidden tree root and went down hard. Dean stopped, hauling him to his feet.

"We have to stop," Sam panted, bent over with hands on knees.

"We're too close," Dean said, tugging on his arm. "We have to keep moving."

The younger Winchester pulled out of his brother's grip. "It's pitch black. All we're accomplishing is getting lost."

"It's not that dark." Dean argued.

Sam could barely see his brother standing next to him. The moonless night, and the thick canopy of trees made the forest floor as dark as a cave. Sam couldn't figure out how Dean didn't run into the trees as they escaped from the Rakshasa.

"Come on," Dean said, pulling him along. "If we swing wide we can get back."

"You think Caleb's still alive?"

"Even if he isn't I'm not leaving him for the demon."

Sam knew Dean was right. Rakshasa's had a fondness for human flesh. "We have to wait until daylight." Sam reasoned. "We'll never find our way in the dark."

"We can't," Dean protested.

"This wasn't your fault," Sam argued.

Dean stared at his brother in disbelief. He had turned his back on Caleb for just a second to check on Sam. That's when the demon attacked. Reaves did his best to fight the demon but it moved incredibly fast. Before Dean could help the Rakshasa dragged Caleb off. He was about to give chase when he heard something moving towards them. Coming from the other direction was another demon heading straight for Sam. The older Winchester had to make a choice, his friend or his brother. In his mind there was only one thing he could do. They couldn't fight both demons. Dean grabbed his brother and they ran. He left Caleb behind.

"Tell that to Caleb."

"Don't do this," Sam said, grabbing Dean's arm. "Caleb would understand."

The older hunter pulled his arm away. "We're going back."

"Don't be stupid," Sam snapped. "There's no way we can find…"

Dean clamped his hand over his brother's mouth, pulling him to the ground. The sound of rustling leaves through the forest was loud to Dean's ears. He couldn't believe his brother hadn't heard. His younger brother squirmed under him, grunting to be let up. Dean took his hand away but kept his finger on Sam's lip making sure he didn't say anything.

Sam was silent as Dean moved away. He had no idea what was going on. The younger hunter was about to interrupt the quietness when he heard a branch break nearby. The sound caused both brothers to freeze. Sam squinted, but it was too dark to see.

Dean watched as the Rakshasa tried to find their trail. The demon was fifty yards away checking the ground. Its movements were clearly visible to the older Winchester. He just hoped the trail he left would fool the demon. Dean tensed as another joined the first. They were both in human form, a male and a female. Dean couldn't see their faces from where they were hidden. Now it made sense why the attack was so vicious. They were a mated pair. Dean sighed in relief as the demons followed his false trail.

"Let's go," Dean whispered.

Sam valiantly tried to follow his brother. The hunter set a fast pace. Again Sam was forced to raise his hands to protect his face. A branch whipped back and he yelped in pain.

"You okay?" Dean asked smelling blood.

Sam wiped his cheek. "Yeah."

"You sure?" Dean asked again. Sam nodded. "It's not much further."

"How do you know?" Sam demanded.

"I just do."

"Dean, what the hell is going on?"

The older Winchester shook his head. "I wish I knew."

Sam cursed as Dean moved away. Ever since they ran from the demons his brother had changed. He moved different. Dean was always quiet moving through the woods but now he was silent. So silent Sam had a hard time following him. If his brother hadn't come back for him Sam would have been hopelessly lost. They went a few more yards when Dean stopped, dropping into a crouch. Sam crouched next to him as his brother lifted his chin and sniffed.

"I smell blood."

"What?"

Sam's question went unanswered as Dean moved away. Cursing he followed his brother. A short distance further they found Caleb. The dark haired hunter was in a crumpled heap at the base of a tree. Dean moved quickly to Caleb.

"Damn it!" Sam cursed. "I think his leg is broken."

"Couple of broken ribs too." Dean added. "I'm guessing a concussion. He has a hell of a cut above his right eye."

"How the hell are we going to get him out of here?"

"I'll carry him," Dean said, pulling Reaves to a sitting position.

"You're crazy," Sam said, steadying the psychic as Dean pulled him over his shoulders. "Caleb outweighs you by at least forty pounds."

"What choice do we have?"

Sam knew Dean was right but he was worried about his big brother's recently healed injuries. His brother struggled over the uneven ground with his heavy burden. Dean again seemed to know exactly where he was going. Sam was able to follow easier now that his brother was moving slower. After a mile Dean stopped to rest, leaning against a tree.

"Here, put him down," Sam suggested.

"No," Dean said, shaking his head. "I'll never get him back up."

After a short rest they moved out. Sam knew his brother couldn't carry the older hunter all the way back to camp. He watched as Dean struggled through the forest. They traveled another twenty minutes when the older Winchester stopped.

"I can't carry him any more," Dean admitted.

Sam helped his brother lower Caleb to the ground. "We'll build a travois."

"There's no time," Dean panted. "The demons could be right behind us."

"Don't have much choice do we?" Sam knew searching for large branches in the dark was going to be a challenge.

Dean pulled his jacket off and covered Caleb. "Stay here with Caleb," Dean ordered. "I'll get the branches."

"Dean…"

His brother disappeared before he could finish. Dean followed their trail back a few yards and left a false one in case the demons were close. When he was satisfied he went in search of branches to make the travois.

Sam made himself useful by finding sticks to splint Caleb's leg. When the leg was splinted, using a t-shirt as binding, Sam tried to see if the cut on the older hunter's forehead was still bleeding. It was impossible to tell in the dark. There was nothing he could do but wait. The forest was eerily quiet. Sam pulled the gun from his waistband as he strained to hear for any signs of Dean.

"Here, Sam."

The younger hunter jumped, aiming his gun at his brother. "Damn it, Dean, I could have shot you!"

"Well you didn't, now let's move."

They quickly put together the travois and transferred Caleb to it. Dean took the front as Sam brought up the rear. It wasn't easy but they made better time. As the first rays of dawn appeared over the trees they were back at camp. They loaded Caleb into the Impala. Sam was in the back with Caleb as Dean started the car. The loud rumble of the engines shattered the quiet of the morning as the sleek black car race down the road.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Sam leaned over his computer scrolling through the useless information on the webpage. The hospital was quiet this early in the morning. Sighing, he closed the page and continued searching. While he waited the young hunter glanced at the occupant of the bed. Reaves was still unconscious. The doctor informed them Caleb had a concussion to which Dean promptly replied 'no shit Sherlock.' Sam knew his brother was worried, but there was no reason to alienate the hospital staff. After Sam stepped on his foot Dean remained silent as the doctor listed Reaves's injuries. Besides the concussion he had several bruised ribs, a laceration across his back requiring ten stitches and a broken tibia. Sam rubbed the back of his neck as he arched his back. They'd been at the hospital most of the day yesterday and through the night. Sam's patience was tested to the limit as Dean prowled around the small room. He forced Dean to find some coffee to occupy his time.

They were lucky the small hospital had WiFi. Unfortunately, information on Rakshasa's was limited. Dean told him he'd seen two of them and he thought they might be a mated pair. Sam knew his brother was worried. With Caleb out of commission their job was harder. Sam clicked the first webpage found on the new search. Once again it pulled up a Dungeons and Dragons webpage. This particular demon was popular in the role playing game. Sam leaned back in the chair. As he did he saw Caleb begin to stir. Placing the computer on the floor he moved to the older hunter's side.

"Oh man," Caleb complained, opening his eyes.

Sam smiled. "About time you woke up."

Reaves looked around slightly disoriented. "What the hell happened?"

"You should have ducked."

"Thanks." Caleb sighed. His head was killing him but he was picking up on Sam's emotions. "Look, Runt, I'll be fine."

"That's not what I'm worried about."

The Knight apparent was surprised when he realized whom Sam was worried about. "Deuce alright?"

"I don't know," Sam admitted. "You should have seen him out there."

Caleb watched as Sam paced. The movement was making him dizzy and he grabbed Sam as he came closer to the bed. "Tell me."

Sam ran his finger through his hair. "He was different."

"What do you mean?"

"It was pitch black out there, but Dean moved through the woods like it was daylight," Sam answered. "And he was quiet."

"Dean's always been quiet in the woods."

"Not like this," Sam argued. "He heard things before I did. And something else. . ."

Reaves didn't like the uneasy feeling he picked up from the younger hunter. "What else?"

"When we went back for you I couldn't see a thing," Sam explained. "Dean found you because he said he smelled your blood."

"My blood?" That was a new one even for Caleb.

"It's crazy, I know…"

Sam stopped when he heard the door open. Dean walked in carrying two coffees.

"One of those better be for me," Caleb announced.

"Don't think so Damien," Dean replied, handing the second cup to Sam. "'bout time your sorry ass woke up."

"Not like I planned this," Caleb complained.

"No you didn't." the blond scowled.

"Hey this wasn't your fault."

"Yeah, it was," Dean said.

"Dean you couldn't have known there would be two of them," Sam argued.

"Two," Reaves said, surprised. "You're kidding, right?"

"No." Dean glanced down at the cup in his hand. "There was a male and a female."

"How do you know?" The psychic could feel Dean's agitation.

"I could see them," Dean said quietly.

"How?" Sam asked. "It was pitch black out there."

"I just could- all right!" the blond yelled, crushing the cup of coffee in his hand.

Dean shook his hand, cursing as the hot coffee scalded him. Sam grabbed some paper towels from the bathroom to clean the mess.

"Go run your hand under the water," Sam instructed.

"I'm fine."

Caleb watched as Dean grabbed the wet towels from Sam and walked to the bathroom. The older Winchester was limping slightly, his recently healed leg paining him. He also noticed Sam hadn't faired well in their flight through the woods. The younger Winchester had scratches along his left cheek and neck. He was about to say something when the doctor walked into the room.

"Mr. Reaves, it's good to see you awake. I'm Dr. Monroe."

"It's good to be awake," Caleb replied. "So how bad is it?"

"Like I told your brothers, it's a mild concussion." he explained. "The tibia break is clean. The bruised ribs will probably give you the most trouble."

"So when can I leave?"

"When the doctor says you can," Dean answered, walking out of the bathroom.

Caleb smirked. "I'll be out before that."

"No, you won't." Dean argued.

"Are we going to have a repeat performance from the ER?" Dr. Monroe asked.

"No." Sam stepped next to his brother.

"Good, because I will have security kick you out this time."

"Like to see them try," Dean muttered under his breath. Sam heard and elbowed him.

They watched as the doctor checked Caleb. When he was satisfied Caleb was comfortable he left them alone.

"What the hell happened in the ER?"

"Dean was his charming self." Sam sat in the chair.

"They wouldn't tell me anything!" Dean defended himself. "We were there for over an hour before someone came out to talk to us."

"Dean, you threatened to kick someone's ass unless they came out to talk to you."

"Be thankful I didn't threatened to shoot them."

"Why do you think I made you leave your gun in the car."

"I want the two of you to get out of here." Caleb jumped in before an argument started.

"I could use something to eat." Sam agreed.

"Get a hotel and get some sleep." Reaves added.

"Don't worry we will," Dean smiled, pulling Caleb's wallet out of his pocket.

Sam packed up his computer and followed his brother out the door. They exited the hospital and headed for the Impala.

"Food or hotel first?" Sam asked, climbing into the passenger seat.

"Neither." Dean turned the key in the ignition.

"Come on, Dean. I'm tired and hungry."

"Fine, I'll drop you off at a hotel." The older Winchester pulled out of the lot. "Then I'm going to the library."

"No, you're not."

"Excuse me?"

"You need some sleep," Sam argued. "I noticed you limping. You need some rest."

"I'll rest when these things are dead."

"You go on like these and you'll be dead," Sam said angrily. "Or worse. You'll get me or Caleb killed."

Sam knew that was a low blow. His brother took his responsibility of protector seriously. Could Sam help it if he could use it to make his brother do what he wanted?

"Alright we'll get some food and a hotel."

Sam smiled as his brother drove into town.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

The light from the computer screen bathed Sam's face in an eerie glow. He was re-checking the information they had found earlier at the local library. The background of the Rakshasha was interesting. Their names were Bhaya, Mahabhaya and Mrityu. Fear, Terror and Death respectively. Sam had no idea which two they were dealing with. He wanted to make sure they knew everything as he typed in another URL and waited for the page to load. When Dean had threatened to check into an expensive hotel and put it on Caleb's card, Sam was excited. Maybe for once he'd be able to work with a decent Internet connection. His hopes were short-lived when his brother pulled up to the 'Cabins in the Woods' motel. It amazed Sam that Dean could find these bizarre motels even in a small town like Winchester, Virginia. The motel was individual cabin spread in an arch close to the woods. Sometimes Sam thought his brother got a perverse joy out of finding the weirdest places to stay. Their cabin had a fishing theme complete with lures, tackle boxes and a singing bass above the door. The later now sitting on the table with the battery removed and hidden.

The page finally loaded and Sam read. There was a rustling of cloth from the bed closest to the door. He looked up to see Dean roll to his back, covering his eyes with his arm. His brother muttered something in his sleep, then quieted. After the research at the library and a quick dinner it was late by the time they returned to the cabin. Sam wasn't surprised when his brother lay on the bed to watch TV and promptly fell asleep. Dean hadn't slept in almost 48 hours. His worry for Caleb and his dislike of hospitals had him on edge. Sam knew just how he felt. The attack by the demons had him worried. If the Rakshasas could take out Caleb that fast what chance did they have?

The words on the screen began to blur and Sam knew it was time to stop. He shut down the computer and stretched as he waited for it to go off. When it was off, Sam walked around the room checking to make sure the door and windows were secure. The glow from the TV offered enough light as he sat on the edge of his bed to toe off his boots. When he was done, he walked to the end of Dean's bed and pulled off his brother's boots. Dean pulled away rolling to his side. Sam threw the comforter from his bed over him and climbed into the other double bed.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean woke to sunlight streaming through the window into his eyes. The accident with the werecat still made him sensitive to bright light and he rolled away. The room was quiet and he leaned up on his elbows looking around. Sam was gone.

"Better be getting coffee." Dean sat up running a hand through his hair.

He got up and rummaged through his duffle looking for clean clothes. They were going to have to hit a laundry soon. As he was looking for socks to match, Sam walked in carrying two coffees and Dunkin Donuts bag.

"About time you woke up," Sam complained, handing his brother the coffee.

Dean pulled off the top and took a gulp. "You know how I need my beauty rest."

"I've been going over what we learned yesterday." Sam sat at the table turning on his computer.

Dean followed, dropping into a chair. "Did you sleep?"

"Enough."

Dean ate his donut in three bites keeping his comments to himself about his brother's lack of sleep.

"Anyway from what I can figure out Rakshasas stake a territory and hunt exclusively there."

"So we should be able to find them in the same area," Dean commented, helping himself to another donut.

"Right," Sam agreed and spread a map on the table. "I've marked the areas where the hikers have gone missing."

Dean wasn't paying attention, as he was absorbed in eating the donuts. The taste and smell completely consumed him. He'd had Dunkin Donuts before, but he never remembered them tasting like this.

"Dean!"

He was abruptly brought back to the present to find his brother glaring at him.

"Think you can focus?"

"Ah, yeah," Dean said confused.

Sam watched as his brother put down the donut and pushed it away. "I think we should start at the Ranger Station."

Dean looked at the map and noticed the Ranger Station was surrounded by the marks of the missing hikers. "Good a place as any, but first I need a shower."

Sam watched as his brother disappeared into the bathroom.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSN 

Dean turned on the hot water in the shower then stepped over to the sink. He grabbed his toothbrush out of his bag and applied a liberal amount of toothpaste. As soon as the minty fresh taste hit his tongue he gagged over the sink, rinsing his mouth with water. The taste of the toothpaste was absolutely horrible.

"What the hell?" Dean grabbed the glass and filled it with water.

After he rinsed and spat a few times he abandoned his teeth to step into the shower. He was pleasantly surprised when he actually had to add some cold to the mix to get the right temperature. Dean leaned his head back and let the water cascade over him. The sound of the water was relaxing and he felt himself drifting. Suddenly, the sound of the water hitting the tiled floor was deafening. Dean cried out and covered his ears.

He shut the water off for a moment, caught his breath and then turned the water back on. The cool water returned everything to normal. Dean shakily reached over to increase the hot, then finished his shower. A billow of steam escape from behind the shower curtain as Dean pushed it aside. He stepped in front of the sink wiping the condensation off the mirror. His reflection had dark circles under his eyes and a hollow look.

Twenty minutes later they were speeding down the highway towards the hospital. AC/DC played over the radio as Sam read from the pages he had printed earlier.

"The hikers have anything in common?" Dean asked.

"No," Sam answered. "They range in age from 18 to 45. Male and female. Also several races."

"So they like dark meat as well as white." Dean smirked.

Sam gave his brother a disapproving glare. Sometimes Dean's gallows humor went too far. "They were also taken at different times of the moon cycle."

"So it sounds like these guys just take someone out when they're hungry."

"Dean, if this is a mated pair you don't think…"

Dean turned to his brother with raised eyebrows. "Don't go borrowing trouble," he scolded. "If they are breeding we'll take out the little bastards too."

"If they're guarding a nest they could be even more dangerous." Sam sighed. "I did notice something with the hikers."

"What?" The older hunter pulled the Impala into the next lane and sped past a slower vehicle.

"The times between attacks and the disappearances has been getting shorter," he said.

"Could be something," his brother admitted. "But everything they do seem to be so random."

Sam nodded as he pulled up another file. A few minutes later Dean was pulling the black car into a parking space at the hospital. As they walked past the nurses' station Dean pulled off his sunglasses as he flashed the red head behind the counter a smile. Sam snorted as she waved.

"The day I stop looking at pretty women you'll be throwing dirt in my face."

"Dude, I'll be salting and burning your ass," Sam challenged.

As Dean continued walking he put the sunglasses back on. The fluorescent lights were making him squint. Sam didn't say anything as he followed his brother. They walked into Caleb's room to find him dressed and sitting on his bed.

"About damned time you got here," he growled.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dean demanded.

Caleb grabbed the crutches. "Getting out of here."

"'scuse me?" The older Winchester pulled off his glasses to glare at Reaves. "I didn't drag your sorry ass through the woods so you could walk out of the hospital before your doctor said you could."

"Watch me."

Caleb tried to get past Dean, but the younger hunter held him in place. Sam knew the two of them could be stubborn as hell. This wasn't going to be pretty. Just as things were starting to get dicey, Caleb's doctor walked in.

"Mr. Reaves, I see you're ready to go," he said.

"Jerk," Dean grumbled, sliding the glasses over his eyes.

"Love you too." Caleb laughed, turning to the doctor. "Yeah, I'm all set."

"The cast will need to be changed in about two weeks." He handed the younger man his release papers.

Dean led them out of the room and down the hall. Sam kept his pace even with Caleb as the older hunter hobbled along on crutches. Once they got to the car Sam took his customary shotgun seat. Caleb climbed in the back, lifting his casted leg onto the seat.

"First things first," Caleb announced while Dean started the car. "I need some real food."

Dean nodded and pulled out of the space. Traffic to town was quiet. It was off-season and the pace was slower outside the Shenandoah Park this time of year. Sam pointed out the dinner he saw earlier. The big muscle car always made an impression and this time was no exception. Dean loved the attention the car received, but sometimes it worried Sam that they would be remembered because of it. They followed Caleb into the diner.

"Take a seat where ever you like," the waitress called.

Dean took off the sunglasses to look around. The place was fairly empty, but two very attractive young ladies occupied the table in the corner. He smiled at them as he joined Caleb and his brother.

The waitress placed three menus on the table. "Can I get you some coffee?"

"That would be wonderful." Caleb waited until she walked away before asking Sam about the demons.

Dean let the conversation drift around him as he leaned back into the booth.

_"They sure are pretty."_

Dean shook his head.

_"That tall one with those long bangs and puppy eyes is to die for."_

_"Oh please, the dark haired one is so better looking."_

_"Yeah well you always liked your men older."_

Dean blinked and turned to look at the women who smiled.

"Dean!"

He jerked around to look at his brother. "What?"

"The waitress asked what you wanted."

Dean was surprised to see her standing there. He gave his order without really thinking about it. What the hell was going on? He wondered. Dean tried to concentrate on the conversation his brother and Caleb where having, but it was difficult.

_"The blonde is trouble."_

_"How can you know that?"_

_"Cocky, so sure of himself."_

_"He certainly isn't my type. I still want the tall one."_

_"Whatever for? You're lucky if you top out at five feet. You'll come up to his waist."_

_"Shut up! At least I've picked one more my age."_

_"Older men have more experience."_

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Dean said loudly. 

"Dean?" Sam demanded.

Dean blinked and looked at his brother. He didn't realize he'd said that out loud. "I'm just frustrated that's all."

"I know," Sam agreed. "These demons are a bit out of our league. Maybe we should call Bobby."

"We can handle it," Reaves said. "We can always call in for help after we find out more."

Dean glanced back to see the women heading for the door. They flashed a smile as they passed the table. Caleb was surprised when Dean scowled at them. He could feel the confusion and anger the older Winchester was generating towards the women. Once they were gone Dean looked up to see Caleb staring at him. He quickly looked away, digging into his breakfast.

Dean began to recite an AC/DC song in his head when he saw Caleb looking at him. He knew the older hunter would never read him without permission, but the confusion he was feeling had to have Caleb wondering what was up. Until he could figure out what was going on with him he had to keep Reaves and his brother distracted.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Caleb sat in the back seat of the Impala trying to ignore the headache that was starting to develop. The concussion contributed a small portion to the problem, the main culprit was trying to figure out what was bothering Dean. Ever since they left the diner the older Winchester was trying to keep Caleb from picking up any stray thoughts. But, Dean's confusion and worry was strong.

"Jesus, Dean, you trying to blow out our ear drums?"

The deafening sounds of AD/DC were abruptly silenced as Sam turned off the radio. Caleb sighed in relief, except it didn't keep Dean from continuing the song in his head. Reaves rubbed his temples as he leaned over the front seat.

"You okay?" Dean's concern hit Caleb like a blow and he winced.

"If you would stop thinking so loud I would be," Reaves complained.

Dean shook his head. "Maybe you better learn to block better."

"Dean," Sam said. "You're even giving me a headache."

Caleb watched as Dean scowled. Suddenly everything was quiet. It was so abrupt that Reaves stared hard at the blond. He could see Sam staring at his brother in shock.

"What?" Dean didn't know what was wrong with his brother and Caleb.

"How'd you do that?" Sam demanded.

Dean glanced at his brother. "I didn't do anything." He returned his attention back to the road. "Can we just hash out the information we know about these missing hikers?"

Sam looked at Caleb in concern. The younger Winchester had a right to worry. Dean had completely shut them out. It was like the older Winchester had closed a door and locked it tight. It was an odd feeling being unable to sense Dean. He knew it had to be worse for Sam.

"So all the hikers have gone missing in the woods around the ranger station?" Caleb squeezed Sam's arm. _We'll figure this out later. _

Sam nodded at the unspoken words as he spread the map out on his lap. "This area here is where they went missing."

Caleb leaned further over the seat to see red marks surrounding the Piney River Ranger station. The area had a small campground and several trails leading up into the mountains.

"Think it might be the rangers?" Sam asked, folding the map.

"Anything's possible," Caleb admitted. "But it could be anybody. We'd have to check if there's been campers here for the same period as the attacks happened."

Sam cursed as his brother took one of the turns at too high a speed. The papers and his computer slid off the seat onto the floor of the car.

"Ease up, Mario Andretti, don't want the rangers giving us a ticket," Caleb suggested.

"You two are just no fun."

Dean hadn't meant to take the turn so fast. He was still rattled that he was able to shut out Caleb and his brother completely. Something freaky was happening and he didn't like it. The desire to keep Sam and Caleb in the dark was so strong a barrier, suddenly was in place. He'd never been able to do that before and he was unsure if he liked it. It was as if something was missing. As he half listened to Sam tell Caleb what little they found he noticed this area of the park was peaceful.

President Franklin Delano Roosevelt established Shenandoah National Park in 1926. The two lane road winding it's way through the 105 miles of parkland was known as Skyline Drive, finished in 1939. Dean loved the numerous twists and turns along the road. The Impala roared down the road eating up the miles. Old growth trees passed by the window as well as scenic overlooks. A few times Dean caught Sam nervously looking out the window. As he continued to drive he began to relax and enjoy the drive.

Sam went over all the information they had about the hikers. It wasn't much but the fact that they had been attacked in that same area couldn't be a coincidence. In a way Sam was glad it was happening at the much smaller area of Piney Ridge. If the killing took place up at Skyland they would have a harder time figuring out what was going on. Which was a more developed part of the park with a lodge, restaurant and conference hall. Added to that were the numerous visitors that came even in the fall to see the leaves change color. As they were talking Sam noticed he could sense his brother again. He looked at Reaves who shrugged. Sam didn't like this. Ever since the attack a few nights ago Dean had been acting funny.

"There's the Ranger station."

Sam looked up to see a rustic building with a wraparound porch just ahead. "So what are we this time?"

"Reporters for the Chicago Tribune," Dean answered. "One of those missing hikers was from Chicago, right?"

Sam flipped through his papers and nodded. "Yeah, Noah Watson."

"You have credentials for the Chicago Tribune?" Caleb asked.

"What doesn't he have?" Sam said, rolling his eyes as he popped open the glove box.

Sam pulled out a box, handed it to Caleb. Reaves rummaged through the ID's, whistling as he held the Homeland Security ones.

"Don't tell me you used theses?" Reaves didn't like the smile Dean shot him or the scowl on Sam's face. "Damn it, Deuce." Playing with the federal government was risky, staying local was always preferable.

"I'll sit this one out," Caleb said. "But you might be better off using these." He handed Sam the identification cards. "If they call to check at least they get me."

Sam took the ID's for reporters of the fictitious Illinois Register. Reaves watched as the Winchesters walked towards the Ranger Station. Dean was still limping slightly. Caleb wondered if the cold was bothering his recently healed leg. Once the boys were inside the dark haired hunter stretched out on the backseat for a nap.

Dean clipped the ID to his jacket as he climbed the stairs. The Ranger Station also had a residence protruding from the back of the building. Dean walked to the edge of the porch to have a look around as Sam entered the station. All Dean could see was a path leading into the trees with a marker pointing towards various trails. As he walked back towards the door he heard a screech and jumped. An owl flew past, hunting prey. The screech of an owl was a warning of death. Nearing the door he heard Sam talking to someone.

"You're a reporter?"

"Yes, we are," Sam answered, handing over his ID.

Dean stepped next to his brother to do the same when the smell of blood overwhelmed him. He choked and backed away.

"Dean!" Sam was shocked to see his brother double over with his hand covering his mouth.

"He okay?"

A male ranger walked in, wiping his hands on a rag. Sam looked up from helping his brother sit in a chair to see the blood on the rag.

"Sorry, I smelled blood," Dean replied, gagging. "Just wasn't expecting it."

"I keep telling my husband to not clean his catches so close to the station." The female ranger stood up. "Tom, these young men are reporters."

"Ranger Tom Perkins at your service." He held out his hand. Dean refused to shake it. "Sorry. You've met my wife, Carrie."

Dean was able to block the smell as he got to his feet. He let Sam do the talking as he took a closer look at the rangers. Tom was mid 50's, balding and starting to develop a paunch. His wife was younger with auburn hair graying at the temples.

The conversation receded into the back as Dean wandered over to the three dimensional display of the area. The Piney River Station sat just south of Skyline Drive. Across the road was the Mathew's Arm Ranger Station sitting at 2,710 feet above sea level with the campgrounds behind it in a level area. A short distance away was Hogback Overlook at 3,385 feet above sea level. Being from Kansas the mountains always held an allure to the older Winchester. As he took in the details of the topographical map Dean tried to place where the hikers had gone missing. He noticed most of the hikers had gone missing along the Piney Branch trail.

"Thank you for talking with us."

Dean looked up to see his brother walk towards him. "Anything?"

"Not much." Sam sighed. "They were away when the first two hikers went missing. They helped in the search for the other five. Did you find anything?"

"Not really," Dean admitted. "Let's go."

Dean headed for the door, but stopped abruptly. Sam ran into him complaining.

"Dude, what is your problem?"

"I thought I heard something,"

"What?"

"Not sure."

"Come on." Sam pushed past him. "We might want to think about moving into Front Royal. Winchester, VA is just a bit too far if we're going to stake out this area."

Dean nodded as he followed his brother. He could have sworn he heard someone cry for help.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Sam smiled as the high speed Internet loaded all the emails he accumulated over the past few days. He had Caleb to thank for this luxury. After gathering their gear from Winchester, Virginia they headed into Front Royal. The town was close to the main park entrance of Shenandoah, which would make life easier as they tracked the Rakshasa. Dean tried to pick his usual off beat motels but Reaves refused. The psychic didn't want another large mouth bass staring at him all night. So now Sam had high speed Internet, a heater that didn't rattle and a coffee maker with complimentary coffee. His brother admitted that it was a welcome addition. The younger Winchester glanced at his sleeping brother. Dean was stretched out over the pale blue and gray comforter dead to the world. It was decided they'd get some sleep before tracking the demons later that night. It always amazed Sam that his brother could drop off to sleep anywhere. Their Dad said it was the mark of a true soldier. Of course his youngest was never able to master the technique. He felt guilty he wasn't following his brother's example, but he'd never been able to sleep during the day. Hell, who was he kidding; he couldn't even sleep at night.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?"

Sam looked up to see Caleb leaning on his crutches in the doorway to his connecting room. "I suppose," he admitted. "But I'm not like Dean. I just can't drop off like he can."

"He gets that from John," Caleb said. Sam nodded, chewing his lower lip. "Out with it, Runt."

"I thought I was getting better at shielding," Sam said disappointed.

"You are," Caleb admitted. "But I don't need to read you to know something's bothering you."

Sam stood and walked towards Caleb. He jerked his head towards the other room. Caleb nodded and hobbled back through the door. The younger man took a look over his shoulder at Dean before he joined the dark haired hunter. Caleb sat on the bed close to the door while Sam sat across from him on the other double bed.

"I'm worried," Sam stated.

"No shit."

"I'm serious!" Caleb watched as Sam stood up and began to pace. "Ever since this hunt started Dean's been acting funny."

"You don't need to tell me," Caleb grumbled.

"It's bad enough. He's starting to freak me out- how quiet he is moving through the woods," Sam began. "But, God, when he blocked us this afternoon…I've never felt so alone."

"It was interesting." Caleb smiled.

"Interesting?" Sam yelled, then lowered his voice. "You've got to be kidding me."

Reaves shrugged. "What do you want me to say?"

Sam threw up his hands in frustration. "I don't know! That maybe it freaked you too."

"You know I'll never admit to that." Caleb laughed.

"You're as bad as he is." The physic watched as the younger man drooped back on the bed.

"There's something else you need to know." Caleb leaned towards Sam. "Something happened at the diner this afternoon."

"What?"

"I'm not sure," Reaves admitted. "Dean kept watching two women sitting behind us."

"What's so unusual about that?"

"Nothing, except when they left I felt Dean's frustration and anger towards them."

"Why was he angry?" Sam asked confused.

"Because they weren't even thinking about him." Caleb laughed. "One wanted me, the other wanted you."

"But how could Dean know that?" Sam's eyebrows rose. "You don't think Dean's developing physic abilities?"

"That would freak your brother out." The older hunter nodded. "Psychic abilities do run in families."

"Why doesn't he just talk to us?"

Caleb chuckled. "Your brother talk about something that's bothering him?"

"You can blame Dad for that."

"Blame Dad for what?"

Sam looked up, startled to see his brother stretching in the doorway. "For our messed up childhood."

"Dead horse, Sam," Dean grumped. "Did you get any sleep?"

Sam thought about lying to his brother, but knew he wouldn't be able to fool him. "No."

"Damn it, Sam!" Dean yelled. "I need you sharp out there tonight. With Caleb out of commission, we have to do everything just right."

"Maybe we should call it off," the younger Winchester suggested.

"No," Dean said, emphatically.

Both psychics could feel Dean's anger and frustration over the whole situation. Underlying that was doubt, which was quickly buried in the older Winchester's desire to kill the demons.

"You're right," Sam agreed. "I'll try to get some sleep after we eat. Why don't you and Caleb go get something?"

"Fine," Dean growled, walking into the next room. "Let's go, gimpy."

Caleb gave Sam a rueful grin as he grabbed his crutches and followed Dean.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam hated being in the woods. He especially hated being in the woods at night. Luckily, it was autumn or the mosquitoes would have been eating them alive. They came back to the same area where they had been attacked, hoping the Rakshasa would come looking for another meal. They had to be getting hungry since Caleb had been taken from them. When Sam asked why they came back here Dean had told him it was the main trail to the campgrounds. The younger hunter squirmed, trying to get comfortable but something was digging into his side.

"Keep the racket down." Dean hissed.

Sam sighed as he reached under his ribs to pull out a rock. They had been lying here watching the trail for a few hours now.

"I don't think they're coming," Sam whispered.

Dean didn't comment as he listened to the sounds around him. Sam's heartbeat was loud, drowning out everything else. As he concentrated he was able to block his brother and listen to the sounds of the forest. Overhead an owl flew after its prey. The normally silent flight caught the hunter's attention, and he watched as the owl landed in a tree three hundred feet away. Dean watched as the Great Horned turned its head listening. Everything came crashing down as Sam poked him in the ribs.

"Did you hear anything I said?"

"What?"

"They aren't coming," Sam whispered. "It's after midnight. Everyone's back sleeping."

"You're right," Dean stated. "Let's go."

Sam was glad Dean hadn't argued with him as he followed his brother. Dean led the way back down the trail towards the Impala. They had only gone a few yards when Dean stopped.

"What?"

Dean shushed his brother and listened. He didn't hear anything, but suddenly his nostrils were filled with the smell of blood.

"Run!" Dean yelled, pushing Sam the other way while he pulled his gun.

Sam didn't hesitated at the command. It was so ingrained to listen to his brother on a hunt that he never questioned him. His longer legs propelled him faster down the trail, and he looked back to see shapes running after them. Dean was close on his heals as he ran through the forest.

Dean kept Sam in front of him as the two demons chased them down the trail. He got a good look at them, and couldn't believe how stupid they'd been. It was the two Park Rangers. He glanced back, and watched as one of them morphed into a tiger. Just their luck the damned demons were also shape changers.

"Shit!" Dean cursed raising his gun and firing.

"Dean!"

"Move it, Sam!" Dean ordered.

Sam put on a burst of speed, but it was difficult to see on the dark trail. They were lucky there was a full moon tonight or they would be blundering around. Sam heard Dean fire again and looked back to see a huge cat swipe at his brothers legs. The memory of the Lycanthrope came back to haunt Sam and he stopped to turn back.

"Keep going!" Dean shouted, firing at the cat.

Sam watched in satisfaction as the cat stumbled. Obviously his brother hit his mark. Except it didn't slow the huge beast down. Sam watched in horror as the cat leapt at Dean. The impact sent his brother tumbling down the small ravine Sam knew was on the side of the trail.

"Dean!"

Sam screamed, turning back to help his brother when another shape loomed in front of him. He didn't have time to raise his own gun as a giant paw descended, sending him into oblivion.


	6. Chapter 6

Again I have to thank Ridley James for letting me use two characters from her wonderful story "Negative Effect".

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Hey, Buddy, wake up."

Sam slowly pushed himself up to his elbows. His vision began to blur and he closed his eyes. His head was pounding and he could feel the muscles in his back spasm.

"You okay?"

"Dean?" Sam blinked trying to focus. The blurred image before him began to clear. He realized he was in a cage. "Dean!"

"Sorry."

Sam glanced across the room to see another cage occupied by a young man. The occupant of the other cage was dark haired and of slight built. His shorts and shirt were covered in dry mud. His brother was nowhere in sight.

"How long was I out?" Sam reached up to touch his right temple. When he took his fingers away they were covered in blood.

"A few hours," he replied. "I'm Mitch by the way."

"Sam." He answered absently as he began to search the cage for a way out.

"I've already tried," Mitch remarked, watching Sam push on the bars.

Sam ignored him, reaching through the bars to inspect the large padlock. "How long have you been here?"

"Couple of days," he said. "I keep yelling hoping someone up in the Ranger Station would hear me."

Sam gave Mitch a surprised look. "What do you mean the Ranger Station?"

"That's who brought us here," he answered. "The two rangers that run the place."

Sam silently cursed. If Mitch was yelling yesterday they never heard him. That meant the room was soundproof. The rest of the room contained several cages. Along the right wall were the stairs. Along the other wall were cabinets. Something nagged at Sam as he searched the room.

"What do they think they want with us?"

"I have no idea," Sam lied. He wasn't about to tell them they were dinner.

The youngest Winchester searched his pockets for something to pick the lock with. He wasn't surprised when he found his pockets were empty. As he searched the room again he remembered that Dean mentioned hearing something yesterday while at the station. But that was impossible. If the room was soundproof there was no way Dean could have heard Mitch yelling. Then again his brother had been acting strange since this hunt began.

"So, who's Dean?"

"My brother," Sam answered. "They knocked him down a ravine before they grabbed me."

"Maybe he got away?"

Sam heard the desperation in Mitch's voice. He gave up his search of the cage, and sat down in the corner. As he leaned his head back he heard the door at the top of the stairs open. Sam tensed, waiting for the demon. The male ranger stepped off the bottom step. His right shoulder was bandaged and Sam smiled. Even running for their lives Dean was a deadly shot. The Rakshasa walked over to Mitch's cage, pulling a set of keys out of his pocket. As soon as the padlock was removed Mitch tried to make a break. Sam knew it would was useless as the Rakshasa easily subdued the young man.

"What do you want with me?" Mitch struggled as he was pushed towards the stairs.

"You'll find out," the demon replied, turning to Sam. "My mate went looking for your brother. He'll be joining you soon."

Sam watched as they disappeared up the stairs. He heard a blood-curdling scream.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

_Dean abruptly sat up. He was no longer in the forest, but surrounded by desert._

_"We're not in Kansas anymore."_

_He stood brushing the sand off his jeans. The desert stretched as far as the eye could see. No to far away where rock formations soaring into the sky. They were painted red from the sun. The view was spectacular, but Dean didn't have time to admire it. There was only one problem; he had no idea where he was. That's when he felt someone watching him. He whirled, reaching for his absent gun when he saw a wolf._

_"Navarre?" The wolf pricked her ears forward. Dean hadn't seen her since his last encounter in the spirit world. If she was here then someone else he knew was around._

_"No, this can't be." Dean protested. "I can't be here! Sam's in trouble."_

_"That's exactly why you need to be here."_

_Dean turned to see an Indian dressed in denim and a blue cavalry shirt. It always surprised him to see the mystic, Geronimo. The first time he saw the Navajo het died. That was back in New Hope, AZ. Fun times._

_"Geronimo, what the hell is going on?"_

_Geronimo shook his head as he sat on a rock. A rock Dean was sure wasn't there a minute ago._

_"I've come to help."_

_"You can help by sending me back!" Dean demanded. _

_"Sit!" _

_Dean threw up his hands and did as he was told._

_"Do you have any tobacco?"_

_"Do I look like a quick stop?" _

_Geronimo sighed as he pulled a pouch of tobacco from his pocket. Dean rolled his eyes as he watched the Navajo make a cigarette. Navarre sat between them, leaning against Dean. He sighed as he reached over to scratch the white wolf. He knew he couldn't rush Geronimo, besides time worked differently here. When he finished making the cigarette, the mystic placed the tobacco pouch into his pocket. He lit the cigarette taking a drag. He held the smoke inside then ble it out. He handed the cigarette to Dean. Winchester accepted the cigarette, took a drag, and followed Geronimo's example letting it drift out his mouth then handing it back to the Navajo. _

_"I need your help."_

_Geronimo nodded as he finished his smoke. "Do you remember what we discussed the last time?"_

_"About skills that would help Sam?'_

_The Navajo gestured behind Dean. He turned, and saw a mountain lion walking towards him._

_"You have been fighting the powers of the cat," he said. "She can help. They will help save Sam from the demon."_

_"They have him?" _

_Geronimo nodded. _

_"You have to send me back!"_

_"Open yourself to what she has to offer." The mystic gestured to the cat._

_Dean took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He turned to the mountain lion. The powerful animal jumped towards him, pushing him into darkness. _

The sounds of the forest pulled Dean back to consciousness. He slowly sat up wincing as his left shoulder protested the move. His head was also pounding as he slowly rotated his shoulder.

"Terrific." Dean sighed.

Darkness surrounded him making it difficult to see. He touched the back of his head and could feel it was sticky. The smell of blood filled the hunter's nostrils and he gagged. _Stop fighting_ a voice said in his head. Dean relaxed, taking a deep breath. The smell of blood was still there but tolerable. The older Winchester tried to get his bearings when he realized he could see clearly in the dark. The ravine he'd fallen in wasn't deep and he stood up. He hissed in pained, grabbing his ribs. His broken leg from his run in with the lycanthrope might be healed but sometimes he was reminded of the pain; like now. Ignoring the pain he climbed to the top using the trees to help pull him up. When he reached the top he was breathing hard as he leaned forward with his hands on his knees. The area didn't look familiar and he had no idea where to look for the car. As he got his breathing back under control he noticed the smell of motor oil. He could also smell Sam. Dean didn't need to follow Sam's scent since he knew where the demons were taking him. Taking a tentative sniff he tried for the motor oil scent. Dean closed his eyes, trying to think like the mountain lion. Clearing his mind he sniffed again, the smell was coming from behind him. He opened his eyes and turned to follow the smell. It was impossible to follow the trail on a direct course because he had to detour around several down trees. After what seemed like forever Dean could see the Impala through the trees.

"About damned time."

Dean arrived at the car and gave her an affectionate pat. Moving swiftly to the trunk he opened to reveal a large interior. He reached down and pulled up the secret compartment, propping it open with a shotgun. Pushing aside some boxes he reached for a small wooden box marked with a cross. This box held their special ammunition. Ammunition consecrated by Pastor Jim. Dean placed the box to the side as he grabbed a large pump action shot gun and removed the rock salt shell, replacing them with the consecrated iron shells. When that was finished he filled the smaller shotgun and two handguns. When the weapons were loaded he pulled on a double rigged shoulder holster to hold the handguns. Last, he armed himself with a large iron machete. Grabbing the shotguns he slammed the trunk and stepped to the driver's door. The door gave a familiar squeak as he opened it and climbed in. The Impala roared to life as Dean turned the key. Dirt scattered from under the tires as he gunned out of the fire service road.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

The road to the Ranger Station ended directly in front of the building. Dean didn't wish to advertise his arrival, and turned off his headlights. Darkness enveloped the Chevy and he smiled. Maybe these cool powers weren't so bad. His new vision made the road clearly visible.

The building was a few yards ahead; Dean pulled off the road and cut the engine. Grabbing the two shotguns from the passenger seat he slowly opened the door to keep it from screeching. After tonight, he really needed to think about fixing it Once the door was open, he stepped out and slowly closed it. Dean made sure the guns in the holster were secure, and then checked the shotguns.

This gave him time to recall the layout of the station. He'd only seen the two rooms in front used by the public, but knew there was a residential part of the building. Deciding going in the back might be his best bet he headed around the building, slinging the strap of the smaller shotgun over his shoulder. Dean kept the large pump action shotgun in his hands. Reaching the backdoor without incident was the easy part. The door was unlocked. This instantly made him suspicious.

The door opened into a small kitchenette. Directly across from the door was a hallway. A small fridge and some cabinets took up the rest of the small room. He silently walked across the room towards the hallway. Dean concentrated to see if he could hear anything in the rest of the building. As he passed the fridge the compressor came on and Dean cursed, covering his ears. The noise was loud to his heightened hearing, drowning everything else out. When he finally got his hearing under control he cautiously stepped into the hall.

There were three doors along the corridor. He could hear strange noises emanating from the room furthest down, but was unable to identify the sounds. Checking the other doors he found open to be the bathroom and the other a closet. He continued down the hall, staying close to the wall. The door was closed on the last room, but light seeped out. Dean stopped outside the door and listened. Even this close he still couldn't discern the noise. He aimed the shotgun in front of him as he kicked open the door. The hunter stood in shock at the scene before him.

Two small cat like creatures were feeding on a body. The larger of the two looked up at Dean bearing its teeth. Dean reacted on instinct as the creature lunged.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean cursed as he pulled the trigger.

The demon dropped dead at his feet. The smaller one snarled at him from behind the body. Dean pumped the shotgun ejecting the spent shell and chambering another round. He fired just as the other one leaped towards him. The consecrated rounds did the trick and both demons were dead. As Dean looked at them he realized Sam's fears had been right. He remembered reading something that Sam had found. That under the right conditions and with a good food supply the Rakshasa could breed.

Dean didn't bother with the body, as it was too short to be Sam. If the adults were near they would have heard the noise from the shotgun. Dean had to find Sam fast. If he had better control of his powers when the hunt first started he would have seen the demons that first night. None of this would be necessary if he had clearly seen the two rangers that first night when they were attacked. If he only had better control of his powers then he would have seen them clearly. He returned to the hallway and quickly continued to the room at the end. It was a small living room. There was a couch and two end tables but now demons. Across the room was another door. Before Dean had a chance to move he heard something coming down the hall. He turned, leveled his gun and fired as the Rakshasa lunged. The demon was still in the form of the male ranger but he quickly changed into a half man half cat. The first shot slowing it not at all. Dean emptied the shotgun, backing up as it kept coming. Dropping that gun he pulled his Colt 1911 from the holster and continued firing.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam was dozing when he heard a reverberating sound. It was hard to tell what it was since everything was muffled in the basement. Things were quiet for a few minutes then the sound repeated. This time was closer and Sam swore it sound like gunfire. The same sound repeated in rapid succession, Dean had arrived. If his brother was facing both demons he didn't stand a chance. He just hoped the female was still out looking. It frustrated him that he was locked in this cage and couldn't help his brother. Suddenly, the sound stopped and Sam turned towards the stairs. When no one came down he feared the worst. The next few seconds felt like an eternity until he heard the door at the top of the stairs open.

"Sam!"

"Dean!"

Sam sighed in relief as his brother came down the stairs. He could see Dean's tumble down the ravine hadn't left him unscathed. His big brother's face was scratched and he was limping on his right leg. The leg the Lycanthrope broke a little over a month ago. Sam could also se he was favoring his right side. Either he had some broken ribs or they were badly bruised.

"You don't know how good it is to see you, man." Sam sighed.

"Ditto, little brother." Dean placed the large shotgun at his feet and knelt to try the lock.

"Give me your kit," Sam demanded. "You now I'm better at picking locks."

"Back off Sasquach." Dean smiled, holding up the keys.

Sam returned the smile. At least he knew the male demon was dead. There were quite a few keys on the ring and the first few Dean tried didn't fit the lock. Sam was about to berate his brother when he looked up to see the female demon standing behind Dean.

"Dean!'

The warning came too late as she slashed her claws across his brother's back. Dean screamed and dropped the keys. The demon grabbed his collar and threw him across the room.

Sam searched frantically for the keys when he heard his brother scream again. He looked up to see the demon biting Dean's shoulder. Sam looked away as his brother fired the gun in his hand. The demon roared and backed off, but not for long. Sam had to get out of this cage to help his brother. He finally spotted the keys. Reaching his arm through the bars he was barely able to touch the keys. Jamming himself against the bars and pushing his shoulder through gave him a couple of millimeters. It was enough for his finger to hook the key chain. Sam pulled them towards him and once they were secured he sat up and fumbled to open the lock. On the second try he found the right key. There was a crash from across the room and Sam watched in horror as his brother slid down the wall to land in a boneless heap. The demon advanced towards Dean as Sam exited the cage and grabbed the shotgun. He fired repeatedly until the gun was empty. The demon lay dead, inches from his brother. Sam hadn't seen the demon in this form before. Its upper body was that of a cat, mostly tiger in appearance. The lower half was still dressed in human pants and shoes.

"Oh God, Dean?"

Sam quickly moved to his bloody brother. When the Rakshasa had thrown Dean into the wall he'd hit his head and blood covered his face from a cut above his right eye. That was the least of the damage. Sam carefully turned his brother over to check his back. The coat and shirt were in tatters revealing long, deep claw marks from Dean's shoulder to his hip. Wasting no time Sam grabbed the guns Dean had dropped, then slung his brother over his shoulder. Moving quickly he went up the steps. The station was dark and Sam tripped over something in the living room. The second demon was crumbled on the floor dead. Sam moved around it heading for the door. He remembered there was only one road leading to the Ranger Station and he hoped he could find the car. They were just lucky the station was so remote.

Sam knew he needed to burn the place. He found the car and laid his brother down in the passenger seat. Racing to the trunk he pulled out a gas can and went back to the station. He entered and poured gas around the room. Moving back to the door he lit a match, throwing it into the room. A familiar whoosh sent flames heaping up. Sam pulled the door closed and ran back to the car. He replaced the gas can and grabbed the first aid kit. Blood soaked his brother's back as Sam slid into the driver's seat, pulling his brother's head into his lap. Sam ripped open several compresses and applied pressure with his right hand. With his left he started the car and pulled out. He took his right hand away and dialed his phone. Wedging it between his shoulder and is ear he again applied pressure to the wounds on his brothers back.

"Where the hell have you been?" Caleb growled. "I've been waiting here at the hotel worried."

"Caleb, just shut up and listen!" Sam demanded. "Dean's bad. The demons did a number on him."

"Where the hell are you?"

"Heading back into town," Sam answered. "I'm taking him to the nearest hospital."

"Shit!" Caleb cursed.

"God, Caleb I don't have a choice," the younger Winchester said. "He's really bad. I just don't know what to say to cover this one up."

"What's wrong?"

"They transformed into sorta cats," Sam replied. "They slashed his back really bad."

"What the hell is with your brother and cats?"

"I'll say it was a bear," Sam said, absently.

"Lame, but what choice do we have," Caleb agreed. "Do you know where the hospital is?"

"Yeah," Sam said. "I make it point to learn where they are in each town. It's Highlands General, not too far from the hotel."

"I'll meet you there."

Sam hung up the phone and concentrated on driving. The roads inside the park were winding. He yearned to go faster but couldn't risk wrecking. As he paced he entrance Sam stepped on the gas heading for the hospital

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Caleb hobbled into the emergency room and stopped inside the door to search for Sam. The youngest Winchester was nowhere to be found. Reaves moved to the reception desk.

"I'm looking for Sam Reaves." They decided to use his last name on this trip. Dean was technically dead, they couldn't use Winchester.

The nurse typed into the computer. "His in trauma room two, but you can't go back there"

"I need to see him," Caleb insisted.

"I'm sorry, sir."

As they were talking a police officer walked up to the desk. "Carly when a Mr. Reaves comes can you let me know?"

"I'm Reaves," Caleb answered.

"Officer Parker," he said, holding out his hand. "I'll take you back to see your nephew."

The psychic followed the officer, but it was just a formality. He knew exactly where Sam was. He could also feel he was worried. They stepped into the room to find Sam lying on a gurney getting stitches.

"Sam?"

"Caleb!"

"Is this your uncle?" A red haired officer asked.

"Yes, Sir," Sam answered.

Caleb held out his hand and the officer shook it. "Caleb. I was worried about them, but didn't think they'd run into a bear."

"Riley. It's rare but it does happen," he said, turning back to Sam. "Are you sure you gave us the right area where you were attacked?"

"Yes." The youngest Winchester nodded. "It's close anyway. We started running. Guess that wasn't the smartest thing to do."

"There's no way to tell with them," Riley hypothesized. "I'll inform the Fish and Wildlife and they'll go looking for the bear."

"Thanks," Caleb said.

Caleb waited for the officers to leave, then turned to the doctor. "How is he?"

"Slight concussion and a few stitches," he answered. "I'm almost done here, then he can go."

"What about my brother?"

"I haven't heard anything," the doctor admitted. "Okay, that's the last."

Caleb helped Sam sit up. "Anything I should watch out for besides the obvious?"

"You've dealt with concussions before?" The doctor asked as he stripped off his gloves.

"We're all adrenaline junkies." Caleb smiled.

"That explains the broken leg." He laughed, gesturing to Caleb's cast. "Sam's concussion isn't that severe so just make sure he takes it easy."

"Thanks, Doc." Sam said, standing carefully.

Caleb followed Sam out to the waiting area. The youngest Winchester didn't go too far from the doors before he took a seat.

"What happened?" Caleb whispered.

"They caught me," Sam admitted. "It was the rangers. They put me in a cage in the basement of the station. There was another guy there too, but I think they killed him."

"And Dean?"

"When they were chasing us through the woods they knocked him down a ravine," Sam explained. "Then they knocked me out and I woke up in the cage. I was there for a few hours when Dean showed up. When I was carrying him to the car I found the other demon dead upstairs. Got Dean to the car, then I went back and torched the place."

"Good," Caleb said. "So they're taken care of. Now we just have to wait for word on your brother."

They were sitting in silence for a few minutes when a doctor walked out the door. He walked straight to Sam.

"Sam Reaves?"

"Yes, sir." Sam answered, standing. "How's my brother?"

"I'm doctor Nichols," he said. "Why don't we take a seat?"

"This isn't going to be good," Reaves said.

"This is my Uncle Caleb," Sam said, introducing him.

"There's no easy way to say this," Dr. Nichols said. "Your brother is in a coma."

"What?" Sam exclaimed.

"Besides the lacerations on his back, and the bite to his shoulder, your brother has several broken ribs," Dr. Nichols said. "He also sustained two blows to the head. One at the base of his skull, the other to his left temple."

"Is that why he's in a coma?" Caleb asked.

"How do you even know he's in one?" Sam interrupted. "Couldn't he just be unconscious?"

"Dean isn't responding to severe stimuli," Dr. Nichols explained. "I've poked him with a needle along several areas of his body and there is no response."

"What can we do?" Sam asked.

"Sometimes the symptoms last only a few hours to a couple of days," he said.

Caleb knew the doctor was thinking this wouldn't be Dean' case. "But you don't think so?'

"I'll be honest, Dean's in pretty bad shape," he said. "All we can do is give him rest and quiet."

"Can we see him?"

"Of course," Dr. Nichols said. "I'll take you to him."

Dr. Nichols took them up to the third floor where the beds were in an open area with a nurse's station in the middle. Caleb's stomach rolled as he picked up thoughts from some of the people in the area. This was the neurological wing and the thoughts where disturbing. The young man sitting next to a pretty girl kept thinking, _"I can't believe she's a vegetable." _Caleb shut them out as the doctor led them to Dean. The older Winchester brother was propped on his side to easy the lashes on his back. Caleb was just glad to see Dean wasn't hooked to a respirator.

"Your brother's lucky," Dr. Nichols said. "His vitals are stable and he's breathing on his own."

"Yeah, lucky." Sam laughed bitterly.

"I'll leave you with him."

They both waited until the doctor was gone before they touched Dean. Caleb was met by complete blankness as he reached for Dean. He knew Sam was getting the same thing.

"I'll call Mac."

Sam watched as Caleb walked away. He sat next to his brother, taking his hand. This was unbearable. Dean was a complete blank. The feeling was unnerving. He never realized just how much he felt from his brother. It felt like he was missing a limb, he didn't like the feeling. He just hoped Mac could help.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

The wide valley stretched as far as the eye could see. High mesas jutted up from the valley floor in wild abandon. The layered stone of the mesas ranged from deep reds to pale yellows, the bands of colors testifying this had once been a vast ocean floor. The mesas were formed from water erosion over millions of years. Their size made the young man sitting on one feel insignificant. He wasn't even sure why he was here. The valley looked familiar, he couldn't place it, but it stirred a longing in him to fly.

"If you wished to fly then your totem animal should have been the eagle."

Dean turned to see Geronimo standing behind him. Navarre, his white wolf, stood placidly next to him.

"Nah," Dean disagreed. "The mountain lion suits me just fine."

The large cat lying next to Dean rumbled in agreement. He smiled as he ran his fingers through her soft coat. The mystic walked over and took a seat next to him.

"So why did you bring me here?"

"I did not bring you Mountain Lion, you brought me."

"Dude, I've never been here before," Dean protested.

The Indian shrugged. "It doesn't matter."

"So why am I here?"

"That is for you to discover."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Enough with the mystic mumbo jumbo," the blond argued, "I need to get back to Sam."

"Your brother is safe," Geronimo said. "It is you who are lost."

"I don't understand."

"You're battle with the evil forces was very taxing," he explained. "You have been wandering for a long time. But now you must return."

"I've been trying, but something keeps drawing me here," Dean said, turning to look atthe valley once more.

"You have an important mission."

"Yeah, I know." Dean sighed. "I've been doing it all my life."

"Do you regret that decision?"

"Hell no!" Winchester protested. "But sometimes I wish it never happened."

Geronimo nodded. "Most heroes wish their quest had never happened."

Geronimo continued, "You're task isn't finished. There is someone waiting for you."

"I know." The blond nodded. "Will I see you again?"

"Anything is possible," The Navajo said. "But now you must go. Your brother is becoming impatient."

Geronimo gestured over his shoulder. Dean turned to see Sam standing behind them with a look of awe.

"Sammy?"

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam jerked awake, sitting up quickly in the chair. He looked around wildly, trying to get his bearings. The desert valley with its huge mesas was only a dream. The vast size of the mesas still filled the younger Winchester with awe. The more surprising had been seeing Dean sitting with an Indian, a wolf and a mountain lion. As he recalled the image, he heard someone calling his name. The only other person in the room was his brother.

"Dean!"

"Sam…" Dean croaked.

"Mac!" Sam yelled as he sat on the bed next to his brother.

"What the…"

"Shh, take it easy." Sam soothed, placing his hand on his brother's arm. "You're alright."

The younger Winchester watched as his brother looked around the room in confusion. Sam's heart was racing. Where the hell was Mac?

"Mac!"

Mackland Ames stepped into the room to find his patient awake. The neurosurgeon smiled as he walked over to the bed. Sam jumped up to give him some room, but he didn't go far. Mac gripped Sam's arm, giving him a reassuring squeeze, then sat next to Dean.

"Mac?" Dean cleared his throat repeatedly.

"Sam, why don't you get your brother some water?"

The younger man nodded and raced out of the room.

"Sam," Dean called weakly.

"Easy, Dean, he'll be right back," Mac said.

Mac reached for his medical bag on the table, placed within easy reach, and pulled out a stethoscope. Dean watched him intently.

"Cold," Dean protested as the stethoscope came in contact with his bare chest.

Ames smiled as he took Dean's vitals. Sam returned as he was putting away the blood pressure cuff. He handed the glass to Mac then hovered at his shoulder. The doctor took the glass with his left hand as he gently lifted Dean's head with his right.

"Go easy," he instructed, placing the glass against Dean's lips.

Sam watched as his brother drank. Dean only took a few sips, then sighed in contentment. The younger Winchester didn't know what to do.

"Dude." Dean scowled. "You're making me nervous."

Mackland laughed as Sam smiled. "Well, at least we know he hasn't lost his charm."

Dean watched as Sam walked around the bed and sat on the other side. "God, Dean, you scared the shit out of us."

"What's going on?" Dean asked. "How did we get here?"

"Do you know where you are?" Mac asked.

"Well, unless you've moved again we're back at your place," the blond answered.

Sam bit his lower lip as Dean answered. He looked at Mac, unsure how to handle this.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Mac asked.

Dean stared at Mac. "The desert."

"Monument Valley," Sam added, warily.

Ames looked between the two brothers. The older was scowling while the younger looked confused. He wasn't sure what was going on and turned to Sam.

"What is it Sam?"

"I fell asleep," the younger man admitted. "I was on this mesa with Dean. It overlooked Monument Valley. I don't know why he was dreaming of that because we've never been there."

"You were in Dean's dream?" Mac asked, surprised.

"You don't want to go there little brother," Dean quipped.

Sam ignored Dean, concentrating on Mac. "I was drawn there for some reason. He wasn't alone. There was an Indian with him along with a wolf and a mountain lion. Then Dean called my name and I woke up. So did Dean."

"Dude, could you be any freakier?" Dean scoffed. He didn't want Sam to think any more about Geronimo. It was private. "It's all a nice story, but I still don't understand what's going on. What's with the IV and shit? Not too happy with the catheter either."

"You've been unconscious for almost three weeks, Jerk!" Sam said, angrily.

"Come again?" Dean wasn't sure he heard that right.

"Dean, I need you to concentrate," Mac said. He reached over and gripped Sam's forearm. He knew the younger Winchester was upset. "What was the last thing you remembered about the hunt?"

The older Winchester scowled. He remembered finding Sam in the basement locked in a cage. After that things got a bit fuzzy. "I remember Sam was locked in a cage by that demon."

"What else?"

The memories began to flood back into Dean's mind. He'd killed one of the adult Rakshasas and the two smaller ones. Then finding Sam in the basement. Trying to find the right key only to have his back erupt in pain as the other Rakshasas clawed him. He was fighting for his life, trying to get the upper hand against the demon. Then flying through the air to crash against the wall. Then nothing.

"Dean!"

His brother's desperate call brought him back to the present. He opened his eyes to find Sam gripping his shoulders.

"I remember," Dean said, staring at his brother. "Are you okay?"

Sam angrily released him. "I wasn't the one hurt."

"Dude, what is your problem?"

"You almost get killed and all you can think about is how I am?" Sam stood, glaring down at his brother.

"Sam," Mac admonished.

"Can't change how I think, Sam." Dean ignored his brother and looked back at Mac. "So what the hell happened?"

"You were in a coma," Mac began. "Caleb called me to come check on you myself. There wasn't much the doctors in Virginia could do, so I had you transferred here to New York."

"How did I end up in the apartment?"

"I didn't want you in the hospital," Sam admitted, sitting back down. "I know how much you hate them."

"My colleagues and I agreed it wouldn't hurt you," Mac continued. "We also thought being in a familiar surrounding might bring you out of the coma."

"What about my other injuries?"

"They've had three weeks to heal." Mac smiled. "Which in a way is a blessing considering the claw marks alone would have been painful."

"I've really been out three weeks?"

"Close enough," Mackland said.

"I guess it's time for me to get up then," Dean said, pushing himself to a seated position.

He didn't get very far as his vision started to gray. Sam cursed and grabbed him as he slumped forward.

"Would you just take it easy," Sam scolded. "You've been flat on your back for awhile. What did you expect?"

Mac piled some pillows against the headboard, and they leaned Dean back. The older Winchester rubbed his eyes, then opened them.

"That was a hell of a rush." Dean smiled at his brother's glare. "Guess I'm stuck here."

"For now." Ames smiled. "Do you think you might try some broth?"

Dean shrugged. "Sure."

"If I leave the two of you alone do you promise not to kill each other?"

"Sam's never been able to take me."

"This coming from the guy who just fainted on me."

"I didn't faint."

"Right."

The sound of the two Winchester boys arguing followed Mackland as he made his way to the kitchen. It was music to his ears.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam was dragged out of the elevator in a headlock. The dark haired hunter holding him roughed up his hair for good measure, then let him go.

"So what did you learn in that philosophy class today?"

Mac had suggested Sam take a few classes at Columbia while Dean was recovering. Mackland's friend was a Dean, and allowed Sam to sit in on a few classes. It occupied his day, and got him out of the condo and away from his older brother. Dean was frustrated it was taking him so long to build back his strength. Dean lost about ten pounds while in the coma. His brother was always lean, and he could not afford to lose that much weight. A lot of it was muscle mass so he'd be able to gain it back with weight training.

"Earth to Sam."

"Sorry," Sam said. "Nothing special."

Caleb pushed open the door and let Sam precede him inside. They walked in to find Dean doing push ups. Across his back was a twenty-five pound weight from Mac's exercise equipment. Dean was oblivious to their entrance since he had in ear buds from an Ipod. Before Reaves could grab him, Sam's long strides had him next to his brother pulling the weight from his back. Dean reacted instantly, rolling away from Sam and coming to his feet in a fighting stance.

Dean pulled the ear buds out. "Good way to get yourself hurt, Sammy."

"What the hell do you think your doing?"

"What does it look like, College Boy?" Dean grabbed a towel from the back of the couch and wiped his face.

Reaves decided to step in before Sam exploded. "You were told not to push it."

"I was fine," Dean argued, grabbing the weight from Sam.

Sam held on to it. "Damn it, Dean, you only started physical therapy last week. Give it time."

"Fine, you put it back." Dean let go, walking over to the door jam. He leaned his back against it and began to scratch.

"Quit that," Reaves said, grabbing Dean and pulling him from the door.

"Can't help it, they itch," Dean protested.

Reaves could sympathize. For the most part the claw marks were healed, but a few spot were still scabbed over. They had to be driving Dean crazy.

"Go take a shower," Reaves suggested. "Mac should be here with lunch in a few minutes."

"Speaking of Mac, he just stepped out of the elevator," Dean said as he exited the room.

Dean knew that little statement was going to drive his brother and Caleb nuts. Hell, he could hear them arguing about it now. The two of them knew something was different about him. It was hard to keep things from two psychics. He knew he needed to tell them about his powers, but he didn't know how to go about it. The bathroom was across the hall from the room he was sharing with his brother. As he stepped inside it always amazed him just how big it was. The steam shower was the best part. He turned on the shower, stripped and stepped under the hot water. The steam loosened his muscles and Dean began to relax. As he did he picked up the conversation in the next room.

"Can't you do something?"

"What would you like me to do?" Mac grabbed three beers out of the fridge then turned to Sam. "Dean's own body will work against him if he pushes too hard."

"Yeah, then we get the satisfaction of saying 'I told you so'." Caleb pointed out maliciously.

"His physical therapist says he's doing remarkably well," Mac said, handing a beer to each of them. "She didn't seem worried if he pushed a little harder."

"But why should he?" Sam asked, taking a drink. "We don't have any jobs coming up."

"Because this is your pig headed brother." Reaves laughed. "Tell him not to do something and he'll do it anyway."

"So you're saying we need to use some reverse psychology on him?"

"No." Mac laughed. "You father tried that when he was little. Dean took it as permission to do what he wanted."

"Why can't he just take a break?" Sam sighed, leaning against the counter.

"Somebody has to hunt those evil sons of bitches," Dean said, walking into the kitchen. "And the only way you get me to stop pushing is if you tie me down."

"If I didn't think you'd like it so much I might," Sam groused.

"Dude, you are so not my type." Dean smiled, opening the fridge and pulling out a beer. "So even my physical therapist is on my side in this?"

"Eavesdropping?" Caleb scoffed. "Aren't you a bit old for that?"

"Actually I heard you from the bathroom," Dean said, walking out of the kitchen and into the living room.

The three hunters looked at each other, then followed Dean.

"What are you talking about?" Caleb asked.

Dean dropped on the couch, taking a healthy swig of beer before answering. "I know you've noticed something different."

"What do you mean?" Ames asked.

"Not sure if this will make any sense," Dean admitted. "It happened when that lycanthrope bit me."

Sam didn't like where this was going, but kept his mouth shut. He tried reaching for his brother, but found a barrier he'd never encountered before. From the look on Caleb's face he'd found the same thing.

"Sorry." Dean smirked. "New privacy rules."

"How the hell!" Caleb glared.

Sam stood up and began to pace. He didn't like this one bit.

"Caleb, what's going on?" Mac asked.

"Dean's put up a barrier," Caleb answered.

"Look, I just didn't want you sifting through my thoughts while I try to explain this," Dean said. "Sammy sit down. You're making me dizzy."

"Samuel."

Sam turned to stare at his brother. He could see Dean wasn't comfortable with this. His brother never liked to talk about what was bothering him. Mac gestured towards the recliner and the younger Winchester sat.

"This is going to sound crazy, but Geronimo said I should tell you," Dean said, distractedly.

"Geronimo?" Reaves looked at his friend like he was losing it. "Deuce, now you're really scaring me."

Mac watched as Dean stood up, walked behind the couch. He watched as John's son began pacing back and forth like a caged animal.

"Dean, just tell us," Ames coaxed. "We won't say a word until you're done."

"Right, okay." Dean stopped and placed both hands on the back of the couch. He took a deep breath and began. "I gained these powers when that werecat bit me. It was a trade off. Either I accept them or you'd be locking me in a cage every time the moon was full."

"But how?" Sam interrupted.

"I don't know!" Dean yelled, slamming his hands down on the back of the couch.

"Don't worry, we'll figure away to break this curse," Caleb said.

"Its no curse." Dean sighed. "I accepted the deal because he said I needed these powers to protect Sam."

"You're unbelievable!" Sam said angrily. "I don't need to be protected!"

"He said you did," Dean protested. "That evil is attracted to you because of what you can do. That these powers would help me protect you."

"Geronimo told you this?" Mac asked and Dean nodded. "You are referring to the Navajo warrior?"

"Yeah, he's the real deal," Dean answered. He resumed pacing. "I've met him before but that doesn't matter."

"Doesn't matter?" Sam protested.

"Sam." Caleb warned. He didn't want this to become a battle. "Just tell us about these powers."

"I can hear over long distances," Dean said. "See in the dark, heightened sense of smell, everything a mountain lion can."

"The ultimate hunter." Mac nodded. "And Geronimo made this happen?"

"Can't answer that." Dean shrugged. "But that shaman you guys got to cure me was a distant relative."

"Convenient." Reaves grinned. "So what you're saying is you're a big cat. Does that mean if I go out and get some catnip I can get you high?"

Dean grabbed a pillow, throwing it at the psychic. Mac was grateful for his son's effort to break the tension.

"There has to be a way to end this," Sam argued.

"Dude, I don't want to," Dean said, sitting on the couch. "You have no idea what it's like."

"But, Dean…"

"I'm sorry, Sammy, it's part of me now," Dean said. "It will make me a better hunter."

"You know what this means, right?" Reaves asked. Dean warily looked at his friend. "We have to test these powers out."

"Look, Damien…"

"Caleb's right," Ames added.

"I think we need to go on a camping trip." Reaves smiled.

"What?" Dean protested. "I'm not going camping with you!"

"It will be fun," Sam added. "We can lose you somewhere and see if you can get back on your own."

"Now wait a minute," Dean argued.

"That's an excellent idea," Mac agreed, heading for the kitchen. "See if he can follow your scent."

"Can't we just do this in Central Park?" Dean grumbled. "People get lost in the Brambles all the time. I can track you there."

"Sam I want you to think of ways we can trick Dean," Caleb said, following Mac. "You know, cover your scent, try to confuse him. Stuff like that."

"I can check the net, see what will confuse a cat," Sam said, warming to the subject.

"Come on!" Dean protested.

As he went to follow the others into the kitchen he caught something out of the corner of his eye. He turned to see Geronimo standing by the French doors. Flanking him was Navarre and the mountain lion. The Navajo raised his hand in farewell as he slowly began to fade. Dean smiled, continuing into the kitchen.

* * *

A/N I've had fun writing this story. I have to thank Tidia for being such a great beta. I also want to thank Ridley for letting me use some of her wonderful characters from her Brotherhood AU. 


End file.
